


I Missed You Mama!

by JessVello



Category: Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead
Genre: Bath Houses, Bikinis, Breast Docking, Breastfeeding, F/F, Groping, Incest, Lactation, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Mother Complex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Nipple Play, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering, plump, pudgy, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessVello/pseuds/JessVello
Summary: (Originally posted by me from Fanfic) Predating the events of HOTD, Saya finds herself absolutely filled with joy as her mother returns from her out of country work into her loving embrace... and oh is it an intense "embrace". Based on the OVA hallucinations by Saya Takagi, but expanded into an actual raunchy event in her life.
Relationships: Saya Takagi/Yuriko Takagi, Takagi Saya/Yuriko Takagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I Missed You Mama!

A/N: I am too horny and must write this horrible incestuous smut to vent. And I will make the HOTD OVA sequence in this erotica "canon" as a flashback rather than a hallucination like it was in said OVA for this story to work.

WARNING

Fetishes: Incest, lactation, rimming (clean), hentai/anime logic

XXX

A stomping pinkette slammed the door of the personal bathing house behind her, wearing a rather curve exposing 2-piece bikini, focusing on the floor as she grumbled about the misgivings of the day.

"Ugh, thank you mid-terms for leaving my social life completely out of the loop, since my dumbass friends apparently can't keep up with a genius like m-"

The oh-so-important rantings of a rich parentage genius was interrupted by a familiar face who also happen to be in a bathing suit for the sauna, seemingly already ready without Saya knowing their presence in the greater household for the other parts of the day.

"Good evening Saya, it's good to see you after so long"

"Mama!"

As if all of her worries were more meaningless than they already were, Saya found herself running into the open arms of her commonly out-of-country working mother, Yuriko, nuzzling their bountiful chests together as she reached up on her tip toes to give a peck of a kiss to her mother's cheek. The seemingly physics defying action of the mother-daughter combo of bosoms jiggling and plapping together like jello between the embrace did not bother Saya nor her mother, the pure familial skinship between the two seemed to be all that mattered like it had for so many years between the, by societies standards (when there was a society), taboo couple. This was espieclly shown on the shining admiration in Saya Takagi's unique golden eyes into mother's, Yuriko, just as dazzling scarlet eyes.

"Mama, I'm so happy to see you again!~..."

A lower lip pout appeared on the emotionally sensitive daughter, acting more akin to a toddler than a highschool senior, looking down at chest level when thinking about why her mother was gone so often.

"...though I can't take your overseas trips any longer, I feel like you leave longer every time."

Half-lidding her eyes, Yuriko moved a hand embracing her daughter's back to cup her pouting daughter's cheek, making a comforting cooing sound that seemed to already make the downturned Saya pout turn up a into a sincere tiny smile, combined with the all-to-familiar somehow soft hands of her constantly hands-on working parent. She could not help but also push her caressed cheek onto it while her mother started to speak.

"My little Saya-boo, you know mama would do anything to spent more time with you when she can. But at the same time you look so cute when you get mad at me fufu.~"

The feline-like moan at approval at her mother's wonderful hand on her face shifted the blissfully closed eyed pinkette to open her eyes and return the pout full-force, including an added bonus of puffed cheeks, with a faux-glare turned up at the teasing Yuriko.

"Eh!? Mama! That's not even funny! Say more terrible things like that I'll hold onto you so you can't leave again!"

The childish declaration, more accurately tantrum, concluded with an example of her threat by pushing the already tight chest-squishing hug harder, causing a dramatic increase in titillating bounces of the two colliding pairs of breasts. Yuriko decided to reciprocate these "serious" demands with a overexaggerated laugh and a slight squeeze into the embrace as well.

"Hmpf..."

Saya looked to the side dramatically as her mother continued her theatric teasing of her affections, but blushed just as quick at the sudden realization of a big change, or more accurately two big changes and looked down at their symmetrically squishing chests, eyes half-lidded in both awe and... 'excitement' of some sort.

"Eh Mama, did your breasts get bigger again? Whatever you eat outside of Japan could you bring back home, I'm still way under your league while you seem to just get bigger..."

Yuriko wiped a fake tear in her eye to look down at the envious face of Saya and couldn't help but laugh again, but in a softer way, at her eternally adorable frustrations of her daughter as it was clear as day the two impressive busts had one significant pair that outshined the other in an obvious way.

"Aw honey, don't be so ridiculous I can see and feel that you blow your peers out of the park in that field."

Saya shivered both at the increasingly intense sensation of sensitive tit flesh grinding together, and the sensual purr from just the word 'feel' from her mother's voice. It also put into mind another sensation both girls mutually felt into Saya's mind, Oooh even through the bathing suits I can feel mama's nipples kiss mine. Just that thought alone made Saya breathing slightly heavy in the low humidity bathhouse as she continued to watch the smashing bosoms. And while the pinkette daughter of hers was mesmerized by their grinding milk tanks, Yuriko licked her lips as if she read exactly what Saya was thinking, though given their "uniquely" close bond it was extremely obvious to the mother.

"Mmm~ don't get so caught up in that Saya, you should already know the stress it gives our backs to carry such heaving weights, and it should espieclly be the worst case with mine hun."

The scarlette then leaned in to whisper huskily into Saya's ear, "It doesn't help that the milk you love so much makes them extra heavy darling.~" With a singular teasing nibble on the now flushing pinkette's ear, Yuriko leaned back up with a suggestive knowing smile.

"I-I Mama! I don't! Ahhh~"

Saya's expression quickly shifted from embarrassment to one of want when with a flick of a single strap down Yuriko's shoulder. Thick areola greeted the increasingly hungry expression of her daughter and finally causing a lick of those plump needy lips when a fat thick dark-red erect nipple popped out from it's confines, shivering much to it's owner's pleasure to being exposed to the open air.

"Mama knows this will cheer you up my pink angel. Mmmm ahh~ let me just get the milk nice -oohh- and flowing."

"M-mama~"

All previous frustrations simply melted into the back of Saya's mind as she watched with alluring need as her mother was massaging her own massive tit to ease the nectar within. The pinkette's meaty thighs squeezed together at the sight alone, letting out husky breathes and moans at lewd display. Soon, Yuriko would let out another familiar comforting cooing noise as thick warm cream leaked from the throbbing nipple, the sight alone made Saya bite her lip to keep herself from immediately diving into her rich pearly meal.

"Mam- ahhh! Mmmmf!?-mmmmm~ suck suck suuuck"

Before Saya could ask, her open shocked mouth happily greeted the tasty nipple shoved into her mouth by a surprised pull of her head by her mother's hand into her open breast. The mama's girl was lost in her own thoughts as she closed her eyes to feel the warm tasty milk pump into her mouth from her needy suction, Mama's milk is sooooo good, it tastes even better than last time!

"That's it baby-ah-don't stop till you get-mmm-allll full fufu.~"

Yuriko cooed more sweet encouragements as she felt her body tingle in delight from her highschool daughter happily sucked from her engorged titty like a starving infant, along with caressing the pink locks of Saya's hair and rubbing circles on the content daughter's back. Always a mama's girl my precious Saya, though I think she's more of a woman in body more than ever fufu, with a another predatory lick of her lips the innocent back rubbing hand of the mother rubbed lower, lower, and lower with no reaction from the suckling pinkette until the girl let out a cute "Eep!" that vibrated into the violette's tit, feeling a familiar soft hand grope and sink into her lovely fat behind.

Her now wide eyes shifted now half-lidded needy expression to mimic the hungry expression of Yuriko's, moaning "Mamaaa~" into the breast, not intent to stop feeding despite the intense handling of her ass.

"Silly girl, worrying about her bust size when she has a tempting plump rear for all the boys to ogle fufu.~"

Saya buckled as her mother felt and appraised her body, noting her meaty thighs, wide birthing hips, deliciously pudgy tummy up until her groping her milk gulping cheeks and pushed her away, letting out a whiney frustrated moan from losing her meal ticket till she comprehended Yuriko's last appraisal.

"Last but not least, those yummy full kissable lips that mommy just wants to devour"

With another shocked exclamation, Saya's still milk caked lips crashed with her mother's, now fully putty in her mother's palms her mouth was invaded by a ravenous tongue that swapped spit and milk that had not been able to escape into the pinkette's stomach. She could feel her thighs already get soaked by her own womanly fluids from just this intense mouth sucking alone, which were soon greeted by the invading hand of Yuriko's slipping into the bikini bottom.

"AHhhhhn!~"

Leaving a trail of spit from the incestous lip locking, Yuriko could help but laugh again, this time in a more sensual tone, from the feel of her daughter's pussy juices spurting out just from a slight rub on that needy clit under that messy pink hair.

"Mmm~ still a quick shot darling, how will you ever please a boyfriend when you can't handle a touch by mama's fingers."

Saya's only let out another moan as her mother lifted her hand up to her face to show the messy silvery excess of her orgasm, breathing getting more ragged as Yuriko just as quickly shoved two fingers into her own mouth, sucking on them intensely. The pinkette felt like she could cum again at the sight alone.

"suck suck POP Delicious as ever Saya, you never disappoint mama there."

"Ahhhn~ mmm Mama please I-I want itttt.~"

"Oh? Want what sweetie?"

Yuriko grinned already imagining exactly what her darling pink-haired blessing wanted as she grinded her thigh into Saya's crotch.

"Ooooo~ Mama please let me taste yooours.~"

Yuriko hid a devilish grin inside her mind as she put on a faux-confused expression and leaned down to put her ear closer to her daughter's drooling mouth, helping herself to another handful of pinkette booty while it's owner tried to exclaim what she wanted.

"I-I-I want to eat your pussy Mama!~"

Yuriko let a smirk appear at the edge of her mouth at the desperate plea from her overheated daughter, who's strength to stay standing was more baffling that the erratic jiggling of their breasts when pushed together.

"Aw sweetie I'm sorry but I can't possibly let you do that dear"

"Uh-ah b-but what?"

Despite the immense joy Yuriko took in teasing her daughter she almost wanted to spoil the surprise right then and there to erase that devested look on Saya's face, however her desire to shock and awe her horny offspring took the forefront. Letting go from their udder squishing embrace, Yuriko spun on a heel and swayed her exponentially wider hips, giving her bathing suit onesie covered ass, which only seemed to give a substantial wedgie to the amble behind, a gracious jiggle for her onlooking daughter. This seemed to placate the betrayed Saya as she could not help but ogle like a peeping perv from every subtle shake and wiggle of her mother's ass.

Plopping her sizeable bosom, which both massive melons were from their constrictive confines, and arms on the seat of the bathhouse, Yuriko got on her knees and reached around to pull what was practically a g-string covering her juicy holes, exposing her deliciously pinkish sweaty asshole for the entire world (ie her daughter) to gawk at. Saya gaped harder if it was even possibly at the amazing sight of the winking hole of her mother's ass, leaving her speechless as Yuriko continued.

"Darling, before you can delight in my womanhood, Mama needs you to be a good girl and eat out her fat ass, alright dear?~"

Maya did not need to be told twice as she told this golden opportunity and ran to her fat musky price, getting on her knees and feeling her fingers get engulfed by a stripper-envying booty, "Ahhn~ it looks so good Mama, can I really?~"

This overwise snooty egotistical rich girl found herself as desperate as a regular blue balled pervert as she breathed and panted like a mad dog looking at a prime steak. The cascading sweat and winking of that tight hole just begged Saya to worship it with her mouth, and that's what she did before Yuriko gave her a proper answer.

"Of course dear, don't mama wa- Ahhhn!~ oooooh year right in there you diiiiiirty girl.~"

As if she wear a man dying of thirst, Saya spent no foreplay diving right in between those sizable cheeks to shove as much tongue into the tight hole of Yuriko's, and now it was the kinky milf's turn to feel her legs shake like jelly as she was shamelessly eaten out, using her impressive bust as a mushy pillow to lay her now drooling face on.

"Slurrrrp slurrrp sluurrrrrp mmmmmm~ Maaaamma slurp slurp slurrrrrrrrrp"

"Fuuuuuuck Saaaayaaaaa baaaby.. don't stooop aAAhhhNNn!~"

As if in sync both mother and daughter could not help but reach around with one hand to finger their dripping pussies, alternating between massaging their needy clits to thrusting their digits into the water facet of a cunt. Even so, Saya only intensified her mother's rimjob more by thrusting her head in and out like her wriggling muscle were a cock, her curvy body shaking erratically where her rhythmic thrusts, smacking her tits against the backside of Yuriko's thighs. Said mother didn't feel so in charge of the situation anymore as her eyes rolled to the back of the head, her hungry daughter's tongue fucking her ass into submission as it twirled and thrusted into the tight canal. Both though had equally found pussies gushing all over the wooden floor creating two separate puddles, showing no mercy to their burning pussies in their fingering.

"Saya! Saya! Saaayaaa! Mama's gonna CUuuuUUUUM!~"

"Muuhmaaaaa!~ sluuurp slurp sllluuuuuurrrp"

Like mother like daughter, both found their pussies spraying out like hoses onto the floor with their mutual orgasms, both leaving their legs unable to keep them in their positions as they collapsed. In the afterglow of this lovely family bonding experience, Saya still found herself between her mother's bountiful cheeks, casually giving small licks to the now saliva caked butthole of her fellow cumdrunk mother, causing Yuriko to give small approving moans despite her ravaged state.

Saya groaned sadly as her marshmallow pillows were taken away as Yuriko eventually shifted around, which was replaced by a familiar "Eep!" as the pinkette found herself tackled onto her back bringing away from the world of the afterglow. Soon though she happily accepted this change when her mouth was once again used as a tongue pool for her mother, who apparently had a look of complete and utter lust on her face as Saya felt her bikini top violently ripped off and thrown aside, feeling her bare nipples collide against the bigger darker ones of Yuriko's. Though the lovely sensation of the mother/daughter docking was overridden by Yuriko with heavy lust-filled breath cooed into her ear.

"Sayaaaa~ be a good girl and let Mama ravage you ok hun?"

"Ohhh ooooh~ please Mama please make me yoooours!"

Yuriko happily obliged her lovestruck mama's girl by now tearing away both of their bottoms, and pulled up Saya's leg and vigorously shoved their pussies together, grinding and grinding her precious daughter into the ground like a stud breeding a bitch in heat. Their voluptuous forms shook and jiggled more than ever from the intense incest scissoring, both family members crying out their names to the heavens not caring whoever could hear them.

"Saya! Saya! Saaayaaa!"

"Mama! Mama! Mamaaaaa!"

Even in her compromised state, Saya reaches for those massive jugs she both lusts and envies and proceeds to squeeze and fondle as hard she he can, causing both of them to cover themselves in Yuriko's milk, as it is so abundant Saya could even hold open her mouth to feel significant amount milky streams greet it.

"Oooooh FUuuck Saya milk your Mama!~ Milk me while I breed your puuuussssy!~"

"Ah Mama is gonna give me a baaaby ahnnnnHNNNNN!~"

Brains absolutely drained from rationality, Yuriko and Saya found their minds completely overcome by lustful need, IQ draining as climax would be soon at hand. And it came hard, literally, as pussy juices exploded in multiple directions from both abused pussies, which lead to a exhausted Yuriko collapsing on top of a just as exhausted Saya, eventually finding the mind-drained girls cuddling together on the floor. They were now left with wide happily saliva/milk dripping smiles as their legs crossed with each other, breasts pressed against one another and two pairs of lovestruck eyes staring deep into one another.

"I love you Mama"

"I love you too Saya"

XXX

A/N If you have any criticism to this lust fueled passage, have any suggestions, or kinks you wanna see more of let me know.


End file.
